A Stupid Dare
by angelberry
Summary: um...... pansy parkinson challenges all Slytherins to bet that no Gryffindor especially Hermione Granger would be seen dead with a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy takes her up on that challenge with unexpected results........my first D/Hr fic please review!


Hi guys! It's my first fanfic so please be understanding if I fail miserably to meet your standard of a good read! But even if you find it boring please review before you go so I can improve on my mistakes! Oh! And I didn't know what rating to put on it so I just put PG-13 (  
  
~* The start of the sixth year at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor trio unknown to them, a few surprises are in store as the school year commences.*~  
  
".. As I was saying, Percy's being a right ass when he got a call from the Ministry of Magic seems like Mr. Crouch wanted him there for a staff meeting or something. Humph, the pompous twit was strutting around head as big as a -." "Finally! I've been charging around the place like mad trying to find you two!" Hermione interrupted briefly as she slid into the compartment " I thought you guys missed the barrier- Again! * Remember the time in their second year where they missed the train! *" "Really 'Mione didn't know you cared so much" Harry joked, "shut up! Anyways, how've you been?" she exclaimed "I spent the summer at home studying in advance for this years' classes." she ranted on oblivious to the fact that Ron and Harry were having a whispered conversation "you'd think after the school year she'd find time to do something other than studying for who-knows- what" Ron whispered to Harry as he tried to silence his snickers, Hermione frowned at them both full knowing that they were having a separate conversation by themselves. " so. Back to the original topic" giving Harry and Ron a Look "how have those horrid relatives of yours treated you Harry?" Hermione softly continued. "Oh, the usual, locked my magical stuff in the closet and never missing a chance to demean my parents and the freak community of magic." Harry sighed. Hermione and Ron looked at him with sympathy.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal no other than the trio's arch archenemy- Draco Malfoy "well, well, what do we have here? Pothead, Weasel and MUDBLOOD?" he raised an eyebrow "hmmm, seems you've developed a figure there mudblood"Malfoy smirked, Ron's ears turned red as he stared daggers at Malfoy who was leaning on the door surprisingly with out his goons flanking him, Harry glanced at Hermione she really had changed thought Harry, yes Hermione wasn't the frizzy haired bookworm they had gotten to love, over the summer she had filled out in all the right places and her untamable hair had grown out and replaced with soft brown curls that were tinted at the ends, she seemed to sit up a bit straighter and had an air of confidence about her that he had not felt before. "Oh, what do you what Malfoy?" Hermione replied irritably, "What's the matter buckteeth? Can't handle a compliment?" Malfoy smirked again, Ron by now was practically smoking at the ears, looking like he was about to charge malfoy muggle style, but he needn't have worried. Hermione almost lazily stood up and strolled in front of Malfoy and tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes * he was a good 7 or 8 inches taller than her so was Harry but run was a good 14 or 15 inches taller* Her eyes were caramel with a hint of gold in them Malfoy thought surprised WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM??? Just then, Hermione spoke " firstly if you haven't noticed, which I don't think you have, I shrunk my teeth, secondly, I don't appreciate you of all people commenting on my appearance and thirdly don't call me a mudblood again or I'll do better than Professor Moody and turn you into something far worse than a ferret, hear that?" she drawled. "I do have ears! Granger!" snapped Malfoy who seemed to have gone a shade of pink at the mention of Professor Moody "Pity," drawled Hermione, stealing Malfoys' smirk, " that you don't have anything between them." She snickered at the expression on Malfoys' face then said "now I believe you are not welcome in this compartment, nor in any other I dare say" she continued as Harry and Ron started grinning and fighting the urge to laugh " now I suggest u sod off before pansy the pug starts to miss drakky woo." Hermione smirked "Ta-ta ferret boy" she fluttered her fingers and pushed him out of the compartment so that he lost his balance and fell sprawled into the hall way and shut the door in his face.  
  
She turned around to face a stunned Harry and Ron who were howling they're heads' off at Malfoys' expression on his face. After half an hour of laughter Ron exclaimed, "Hermione, that was brilliant!" she grinned and replied "well Ron, as Mr. Malfoy so politely put it I've changed." They looked at one another and broke into gales of laughter yet again.  
  
In another compartment sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco Malfoy seethed and muttered fiercely "I'll show that mudblood, no one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it!" somehow feeling strangely exhilarated.  
  
~* *~  
  
He he he what do you think? Please review so I can decide whether to go on or not, some constructive criticism would be nice too!  
  
Ta for now and REVIEW! 


End file.
